nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
Into the Sky
Itsthestarpeople.jpg|The Star People and Fat Erwin Itsarktinodan.jpg|Arkt Itshillgiant.jpg|Hill Giants attack! itsarrivalatinodan.jpg|Arrival at Inodan itsdivinemage.jpg|Enemies! itsthetreejpg.jpg|A withered tree itstyrstowers.pg.jpg|Tyr's tower itsfirestands1.jpg|2 Fire Stands and some Scrolls nearby itsfire.jpg|Use the Scroll to light the fire itsfirestandswithfire.jpg|Activated Fire Stands inodan4.jpg|The stream of fire will appear itsfirestands2.jpg|Activate the other fire stand itsscrolls2jpg.jpg|The Scrolls itstyr2.jpg|Tyr and Irlanda itstyrinoan.jpg|What is your decision? Back to Main Quest Quest Information |} Description What Next? Arkt has killed Narathzul Arantheal who was incapable of becoming The Shadow God and thus failed in fulfilling the Predestination of the Tel'lmaltath. Arkt suggests that now it is your time to rise to power and aspire to be the Shadow God. Unfortunately, Tyr and Iranda managed to escape to Inodan and Tyr's death is a prerequisite to you becoming the Shadow God of Nehrim. However, reaching Inodan can be of a major problem, as so far only the Light-Born can access the place due to its unfavorable position, which is far in the sky. Arkt suggests that you should contact The Star People who were planning to search for their home somewhere amongst the stars. Become the Shadow God It appears that you are left with no choice at all, as Arkt explains that you have to finish what Narathzul has already started. By killing some of the Light-Born, Narathzul and you caused the imbalance in the world which can be rectified only by your death at the hand of Fate itself. That is why you, having the potential to become the Shadow God, should try to restore the balance in a way that will not result in losing your own life. If you chose this way, Arkt offers you his sincere help. Follow Arkt's suggestion and loot Narathzul Arantheal's body for The Soul Flayer. Once you have picked it up, Arkt will state that he will take you to Anku, the dwelling of the Star People. Walkthrough Board the Fat Erwin Audience with the King Ark will teleport both of you to Dwarven Dock (The Great North Cleft) where you will be encountered by a group of the Star People led by the Star King himself. He will recognize you as the previous bringer of joy ''who enabled them to locate the position of their planet thanks to the Star Map. The King will proudly announce that the Star Ship, Fat Erwin, is ready to be launched and he bids you farewell. Ask him if he can take you to Inodan. The King will acknowledge that he will be passing Inodan on their way towards the stars, so he agrees to take you. Repel the Attack While following the Star People to the Star Ship, you will be attacked by a raging group of Hill Giants. Help the Star People as they struggle with the Giants. When all the Hill Giants are defeated, your quest log will update with the information that you were able to win the fight. Consequently, you will be transported to the ship and in next to no time you and Arkt will appear in Inodan. Inodan Towards the Tower Arkt will inform you that what lies in front of you is restricted strictly only to yourself. He cannot accompany you on this quest. Bear in mind that in order to become the Shadow God and restore the balance in Nehrim you need to kill Tyr. He is to be found in the central tower in Inodan. Inodan roads are quite straightforward, simply follow the main path that will lead you past a withered tree. On your way you will encounter some Divine Paladins. Near to the tree you can find some potions which might come in handy during the encounters. Open the '''Gate' and go up the stairs until you reach the Gate out. Go through the Gate and you will be faced with a dead body of Seraph as well as a hostile Divine Paladin. Look ahead of you. Tyr is in the tower in front of you (NW). However, you need to activate the bridge to get there. Activating the Bridge Once you have gone through the Gate, the road branches into three directions: -NW- (towards Tyr's tower) this way is inaccessible for the time being. You need to activate the bridge to get there. - to the left (SW)- leads to two''' Fire Stands''' and some Scrolls of Torch Fire. Pressing the switch is not necessary in the procedure of lighting the fire as it only provides you with information that Four flames point the way to go. Which means that you will need to light four Fire Stands in total. To light the fire pick up some (2 will be enough) Scrolls of Torch Fire that are scattered on the ground nearby. Pick up the scrolls and open your Inventory. Use the scrolls on a fire stand and watch the purple fire appear. Repeat the same procedure with the other Fire Stands. You should have two activated (with purple fire burning inside) Fire Stands. This will activate one of the fiery streams of light that can be seen in the distance. Now you have to find the missing two Fire Stands. Come back to the place where the road branches into three directions (with the corpse of the Divine Paladin and a Dead Seraph). - to the right (NE) - leads to two''' Fire Stands''' and some''' Scrolls of Torch Fire 'situated on some barrels nearby. Light the fires in the Fire Stands the same way you did it with the previous Fire Stands. Having activated all four Fire Stands you will hear the noise of some kind which will indicate that something has been put into motion. Come back to the place where you came from (with two bodies: Divine Paladin and a Dead Seraph). Choose the road in the northern direction (the one which was previously inaccessible). Once you have successfully activated all the Fire Stands, you will see a transparent bridge which leads upwards to the central tower. Go up the bridge to face Tyr, the Creator. Face to Face with the Creator When approaching Tyr, you will notice a body of Goddess Irlanda lying motionless. Tyr will explain that she could not bear what happened to her son, Narathzul Arantheal, and decided to take her life. Before you strike the final blow and kill him, Tyr asks you to consider some things. He is aware that you are capable of killing him and that there is no other way for you than to become the Tel'lmaltath and bestow the long-expected freedom upon humankind. But do answer his question if people are indeed capable of ruling over themselves in a just, fair way. According to Tyr, substituting one ruler for another will not change much. He asks who, in your opinion, will replace the aristocratic rule of the Light-Born. You are provided with the following answers: ''There will be a fair democracy - Tyr will be surprised by your answer and he will illustrate his point by referring to what happened in both Nehrim and Arktwend. After Erodan was murdered by Narathzul Arantheal, it was Barateon who rose to power and ruled alone. Similarly, there was no thriving democracy in Arktwend as it fell after he, Tyr, departed from the place to see how the people would manage without him. Someone will rise to the autocrat - Tyr will agree with you. Whenever there is a gap, it becomes filled not by those who are tolerant, just and temperate people. On the contrary, those who are brutal, fast and elusive fill the existing gap. Whatever your answer is, Tyr will firmly state that the question is not whether the rule of the Light-Born was fair or not. He is well aware that it was not. However, the question should be if it was necessary. According to Tyr, it was, as it gave people stability. Tyr accepts his fate as he knows that everyone must part one day. By taking his life you will be able to create the new order only for a time being, as it will start to fall to pieces as human beings are incapable of ruling over themselves without the control of a higher power. It lies not within human abilities to free yourself from this higher power, because if you do try, you yourselves become this higher power and the cycle begins anew. Your Final Decision Tyr gives you a freedom of choice in the matter of his life. The choice is purely moral: Kiling Tyr By killing Tyr you contradict all that he has just said about the inability of humanity. Once he is dead, his power will be transformed to you and you will become the Tel'lmaltath. Strike him with any weapon/spell. He will fall instantly. Sparing Tyr's Life By sparing his life you prove that you do agree with his views that humanity needs a higher power in order not to tear itself apart. In this case, he will disappear and magically connect with you. His strength will be transformed to you, but his soul will not die. Walk a few steps back to show that you agree with him. After dealing with Tyr, Arkt will appear and state that you have just become the Shadow God of Nehrim. Notes *Do make sure that you or other companions have killed all the Hill Giants. Otherwise, the quest will not continue. *While exploring Inodan the gates and barred doors are inaccessible. One passage opens after you finish your business with Tyr. *Although the lush forests and rocks in Inodan may look interesting there is no reason to go off of the path, venturing off the path may cause you to die inexplicably. *Do not jump off the bridge. It seems to be quite deadly. Tips *Activate the Fire Stands in any order. It does not make any difference. *When Tyr tells you to strike him down with the sword (he probably means the Soul Flayer) you can kill him in any way. Even with a spell. *The choice that you make during your conversation with Tyr is purely moral. It does not affect any further part of the game, nor does increase or decrease any skills, attributes, or add any beneficial or detrimental effects to your character. Following Quest *Hope at the End of the World Quest Journal The use of the console is same like in Oblivion. Description how to use console commands can be found here Notes Category:Quests